


At Last

by Sokorra



Series: 2019 Prompt Collection [7]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Extended Cut, F/M, Fix the ending, one of many because I can't trust the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: Logan and Rory have a chat when they both realise they've made some bad life decisions.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Series: 2019 Prompt Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332982
Kudos: 26





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1- This is a extended drabble from the April collection (Chapter 12). 
> 
> Note 2 - I have a lot of variations of this same theme because I can not accept that these two idiots won't work things out and have their happily mostly after. This is one of the happier less angsty versions.

_ We found our way past our youthful fears _

_ And fought our way through the pain and tears _

_ And we drove our stakes in the place most dear _

_ And let our hearts beat _

**-Dashboard Confessional “Heart Beat Here”**

* * *

  
  


She hadn’t expected him to show up at her door, especially as she knew the wedding planning had to be in full swing and they had said their goodbyes in October. Yet here she was standing in the doorway, staring in surprise at Logan Huntzberger standing on the snowy steps.”

“Ace, are you still there?” 

“Ah, yeah. Do you want to come in?” She moved indoors, allowing room for him to join her. It was just her tonight, as Lorelai and Luke were still on their honeymoon. She was nervous, not because she was alone but because she had no excuse now not to tell him. And she hadn’t figured out how to tell him. 

“What are you doing here, Logan?” she asked softly. 

“I needed to see you.” It was an honest answer. After a decade she could tell his bluffs and his lies. “I’m not marrying Odette.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, Oh.” They were still standing in the entranceway, as if they were both afraid to go deeper into the house. “She’s not the woman I love. I couldn’t go through with it.”

“But I thought that was the plan.”

“Well, I've never gone with the plan before, why now? Odette reminded me of that. She knew I wasn’t over you, that I’d never be over you.”

“You...”

“I love you. I’ve been in love with you for close to a decade now and I see no end in sight. I know you don’t feel the same way, but I wanted to come clean. To state for the record what I feel and what I want. Which is I love you, and I want only you.”

“Wait...what do you mean I don’t feel the same way?”

“You were the one who wanted the vegas agreement.”

“I didn’t want my heart broken again. Although that worked out perfectly,” she scoffed sarcastically. “You don’t know how hard it was to let you leave.”

“Probably as hard as it was to walk away. I don’t want to walk away now. I didn’t then.”

“Well, I’m not asking you to go, am I?”

“Rory.” He pleaded, and she bit her lip. She knew she had to make a decision, to either let him back in or let him go. Her heart was ever ready for her to take the risk and jump right in. He was the only one who had ever really made her feel free to do that. But she was grown up now, and she had to consider things carefully.

She takes his hand and pulls him behind her into the living room. They settle onto the couch, and she knows already that she probably shouldn’t have sat as close as she did while they figured things out. But she missed him. Missed him as one of her best friends, as someone who thought she could accomplish anything she set her heart to. She missed his touch, and kept a hold of his hand.

“I love you, Logan, but we can’t just jump into this. We aren’t kids anymore.”

“I know that.” His grasp got tighter. “And I know I’ll have to make some changes.”

“We. Logan, we have to compromise not let one or the other make all the changes.”

“Okay, We. Would it help to know that Dad is having me run the New York office starting early next year?”

“You’ll be in New York?”

“Well, I was thinking maybe somewhere halfway between here and there”

“But you love London.”

“I did, but I love New York too. And it has the benefit of being closer to you.”

“That’s true. And I’m not posed to leave the country anytime soon.”

“How is your book coming?”. She paused at that question, realising she had been thinking about the baby, and he didn’t know yet. Of course he would assume she would isolate herself to write.

“Alright. Got a few chapters already written. I have to decide on an order though. I figured out how to bookend it though.”

“Oh?” She had to smile at his genuine interest in what she did.

  
“Well, it will start when I’m born, with my mother’s story. And I think I’ll end it with the next generation being born.” It was perhaps a bit too subtle, so she took their joined hands and put it against her stomach to give him a clue.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yep, looks so.” Seeing the look in his eyes, and knowing their choices in the last few years had put them both in an unsecure position she added. “I hope she has your eyes.”

“No way. The next Gilmore girl should always have those beautiful blue eyes.” They were both smiling now. And suddenly the decision didn’t seem so heavy anymore. They had loved each other a long time. They knew what they wanted, and they were willing to work for it. Finally.

“I love you, Logan.”

  
  



End file.
